bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SerialSniper14
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :* Anime Summary Project - project to fill outlines and details for each episode of the anime :* Volume Summary Project - project to fill outlines and details for each chapter of the manga :* Fight Summary Project - project to cover every detail of every fight in the series :* Referencing Project - project to reference data within the wiki to ensure that all information is reliable :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave me a message if I can help with anything! ~'SerialSniper14' Image policy Hi. Thanks for adding the image of Kenryu's shikai. However, as set out in our Image Policy, all images from the anime/manga should have and templates added to them. Please add these to your image, filling in the details as best you can. The image policy should give all the information you need, but if you have any questions then feel free to ask myself or another admin. Thank you. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 19:30, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Referencing Project The project itself is actually run by a group called the "Policy & Standards Committee", so it seems to be their page. I didn't see it at the time I reverted your edit there, but Morpheus did it too. I think the page itself is actually something they're using to help them determine which pages need references; I don't think you should have to put your name on it, since you're not a part of the committee (Morpheus, on the other hand, is). Still, it helps to reference pages, so you did help out a lot. Thanks for improving Hanza's page. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:38, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I might take a look at the articles later to see if anything needs to be checked, so I'd leave it alone anyway. You never know, something could have been missed; either a reference, or something not yet added onto the article itself until later. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:18, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Actually in this case SerialSniper14 did the right thing. When the committee is running the projects we do ask that everyone who decides to help us, including non-committee members, put their name next to projects and let us know how they are getting along with the project. This is so we don't start working on something that's already been done etc, etc. So SerielSniper14 you did the right thing and thanks for choosing to help us. However, because that project is new we haven't decided when we can declare the referencing of a page as "complete". So might I suggest that when you have done all you can, just put down the status *needs checking for completion*. I'll put something in the page explaining what's going on. Once again, thank you for helping. Tinni 09:11, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, I clarified everything. Sorry again for the confusion. The project is new and so we are still getting our bearing. Once again, thanks for helping and I hope you will continue to assist us with the referencing project. Tinni 09:25, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Okay great! Thanks for clarifying everything, I definitely feel less like a noob. :P I'll contribute what I can to the articles in need of help. --SerialSniper14 13:00, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Alrighty, I checked up on Demora's page. The referencing format you used seems a tad bit odd and confusing, but seems fairly accurate. I went ahead and corrected the format, but that's not why I'm here. I actually looked into your manga references and realized they're actually incomplete. When we reference manga chapters, we usually end up referencing the page numbers too. A manga page reference should look something like this: Bleach Manga; Chapter 381, page 15 That's how a manga reference should look. In regards to that, it's because it helps to specify when an ability is used, when a quote is said, etc. Also, you'll notice that I use double apostrophes around "Bleach" instead of . That's because double apostrophes (not quotation marks) is a simpler method of italicizing text (triple apostrophes results in bold text). Just a little tip for the future. Hope this helped you out a bit. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:43, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Wouldn't it be more prudent then to reference things individually in a chapter? I mean if we put page numbers in the references then, in most cases, it would end up as "Chapter XXX, Pages 2-18" because of one small detail that happened in the beginning to something that happened at the end. Or if a quote take up an entire chapter. Just doesn't seem very helpful or anymore specific. SerialSniper14 00:12, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::You can go Pages2,5-8 is acceptable. Basically, references are there so that people can see what's happening for themselves. So it is best to give the most precise reference that's possible. Thanks again for your help. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::On that note, should I mark page numbers with respect to their order in the wiki? i.e. (2.0 2.1 2.2) goes to Pages 3, 7-11, 5-6 SerialSniper14 00:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::I am a bit confused as to what you are asking. Compound references can only be used for the exact same reference. For exmaple, Demore punchs chad Bleach manga; chapter x, page 1-2. Demore dies Bleach manga; chapter x, page 3-4. You don't lump all of them together. Of course if Demore has something else in another part of his article that also needs to be referenced to chapter x, page 3-4 then you use the ref name="" function to reuse the same reference. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Now I'm confused. Look at the reference edits on Demōra's page. I separated Chapter 243 of the manga because they would have otherwise been garbled and just a bunch of page numbers, as they quotes occurred in different sentences. Also I ordered the page numbers with respect to the order of how things happened in the sentence. Is this acceptable? SerialSniper14 01:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) That seems fine. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hi SerialSniper14. Just wanted to say thanks for helping out with the references project and to try and clear up some confusion over the references. First, the Manual of Style gives examples of exactly how references should be styled, which seems to be how you are doing them, so that's fine. However, you are unnecessarily combining references that should not be combined and it is a bit confusing. A reference should be given for each individual point, rather than one reference for the whole paragraph that gives pages for each and every point in the paragraph. Also, about your use of the function, I think you would be best served to reference each thing individually and then once that is done, look back over them and see if any of the references are for the same page of the same chapter as another reference. Then combine those and only those using the . I think an example to illustrate what I mean might help, so this is from Demora's page. It was: *Chad mocks Demōra's appearance without his mask and then renews the attack with another punch, but the Arrancar emerges and does not accept his defeat. He decides to use his most powerful attack by shooting his own tongue as a projectile against Chad, but Chad stops the attack after falling back a few meters and leaves the Arrancar stunned.Bleach manga; Chapter 243, pages 12-15, 21-23 It should be: *Chad mocks Demōra's appearance without his mask and then renews the attack with another punch,Bleach manga; Chapter 243, pages 12-15 but the Arrancar emerges and does not accept his defeat. He decides to use his most powerful attack by shooting his own tongue as a projectile against Chad, but Chad stops the attack after falling back a few meters and leaves the Arrancar stunned.Bleach manga; Chapter 243, pages 21-23 I hope that is useful. Please let me know if you have any questions. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 23:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Okay I don't have a problem with doing that, I just thought you guys wanted them referenced by chapter with the pages grouped. SerialSniper14 00:04, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Either way though, I went ahead and finished up Demora's referencing, so all that's left is for Morpheus to verify it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: Kusaka They were revised; the trivia section by me when I undid your edit, and Yyp got the HTS4 article, right before you messaged me. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:34, January 5, 2010 (UTC) The Committee Hello Serial, I am Minato. Anyway, I see u r making use of some of the Templates we have here. In regards to one of them, the Seeking Membership of the Committee. Nobody has contacted u about this, but we r considering u. U have shown that u r willing to help with projects and can get along with others. Tinni and I gave u Support and I'm sure Mohrpheus would also Support ur promotion. I just wanted to let u kno that. If u have any questions feel fre to ask me. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 12:36, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for your support, I'm growing to like this Wiki. And actually, I was really bored last night so I created that Seeking Membership template to stick on my user page. Nwang and TomServo could use it if they wanted, and I didn't see anything that says only admins could create templates, but if its a problem I can take it down. Looking forward to Judgment Day. :) SerialSniper14 18:26, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Its no prob. While creating Templates is not against any policy(that I am aware of)we do try to discourage it. I imagine(or atleast hope)that the Committee will have its members by the end of the month. At that point, the Template will be deleted. If the others would like to add that Template they can, but it is a Temp Template, so it serves no real purpose. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 19:50, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Anime Summaries Hey, just wanted to say thanks for helping with the Anime Summaries. I kno u have a bunch which u r waiting on for me to check, but it takes time. I am looking over them and fixing any errors, which r few and far between. I'll have the ones u wanted checked and moved to finished before the day is over. And thanks again. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 14:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) And about the Omake Characters. They should not be in the Characters in Order of Appearence(CIOOA). Thats y the Omake section is on the ep page. Its for the same reason that in the Summary, we do not include the ep recap and the preview for the next ep. The Omake segment takes place after the ep has ended, ergo the omake character does not count if he/she only appeared here. I'll let Yyp kno and thank u for telling me bout that. If u see an Omake character in the CIOOA section, feel free to remove them from the section. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 14:46, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I haven't done a episode summary in a while (Tomservo has taken over doing those), but when I was doing them, I did add the omake characters to the list, but I don't think I had started adding the omake summaries at that stage. With the omake summaries there now, I don't think there's any need for them to be listed in the order of appearance. Sorry for the confusion. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 14:51, January 8, 2010 (UTC) No problem, I went back and removed the ones that I added, with the exception of Kenpachi Zaraki Approaches! because I wasn't sure if Minato88 was done editing that page. My minor edit could ruin his if he was making any edits simultaneously. SerialSniper14 14:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Policy & Standards Committee As affirmed by the other Admin they agree with the nomination. You therefore have been made a lieutenant on the wiki and therefore now possess rollback rights (side note: please dont abuse it, otherwise the other admin will come down on your head with a wrath and take it away). Also you are now the 5th Seat of the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee also reached through the community sidebar or just community page. Familiarize yourself with the additions on there as well as the Bleach Wiki:Policy and corresponding policies if you haven't already. so discussions are easier and have more room they can be had on the discussion page of the Policy & Standards Committee. Congrats. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:24, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Congrats and Archiving Well, congrats on ur promotion. U r now a Lieutenant on Bleach Wikia and u can now display the on ur userpage if u want. Just reminding u that Rollback rights r for undoing vandalism, threatening comments, spoilers, or anything inappropriate. If it doesn't fit in these categories, then the undo feature is what should be used. Also, please remember to regularly check the Committee Talkpage for updates and conversations with the rest of the Committee. Also, as a Lieutenant u will probably need the Archive feature in the future. Instructions can be found and if u have any questions about Archiving, about the Committee, or anything, feel free to ask me, Tinni, or Mohrpheus. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 16:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Great, thanks! I look forward to helping you guys out with the various projects that we create and pursue. If I have any questions I'll let you know. SerialSniper14 17:29, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. I rolled back my own page to get a feel for the rollback function, and I now know that clicking the rollback button is an automatic action with no confirmation. Re:Custom Sig No the Custom sig is available to anyone who wants to use it. [[User:SerialSniaper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) Heres the code u use, I changed it to ur name so after u change the color code(if u want a diff color then mine)u can basically just copy and paste and it will work. Also, heres a link to the different colors u can choose from. . The above codes "#FFD700" should be changed to the codes of the color u want. If u have any questions about it, feel free to ask me. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 17:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Anime Summary Project Hey Serial. I want to bring something to ur attention, incase u haven't seen it. Link. That will explain it. I am getting ready to go inactive for a few weeks, and I was wondering if u wouldn't mind temporarily taking over my the Anime Summary Project. If u don't want to, I can ask Tom. Anyway, could u please let me kno. Thank u. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 06:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) LOL, that was cool. :) Anyway, the projected finish date has already been met, with the exception of ep Overcome Your Limits!. The current arc finished eps r not linked to the Projected finish date. I should probably reword the sentence title of that section to something like "The eps here have been labeled as finished, but there could be grammatical errors and", etc." Anyway, all u need to do is what u have been. Use the Episodes page to get the name of the eps and add eps to the Current Arc when the list gets low. If u do not want to, u do not have to proofread the Current Arc finished eps and remove them from the section, u can just move finished ones there and I will get them when I get back. Thats basically it. If u run into a problem or feel u r getting alittle overwhelmed, just ask Tinni, Mohrpheus, Yyp, or another Seated Member or Admin for help. They will be more then happy to help u. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 06:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I will list myself as inactive on the Committee Page and on my userpage tomorrow afternoon, just over 12 hours from now. Oh, another user here named SalmanH is a Senior user and if u need assistance u can also go to him. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 06:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay cool. I'm probably going to add a section to the project where I will put any episodes that need to checked and removed by the Project Leader only. That way you can view the progress of the project when you return, and we should be well into the Bount arc by that point in time. Eveything will be well in hand by the time you return. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 06:27, January 11, 2010 (UTC) If you run into any trouble with the project, just shout and I'll see what I can do for ya. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 11:24, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Given the new arrangement, I'll put a tag next to your name on the committee page saying you are affiliated with the anime summary project. Tomservo101, the other new committee members, mainly helps out with the anime summary project as well. Don't hesitate to call on him if you need anything. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Re Computer If not then you must be a linux user correct?--''SalmanH'' (Talk) 03:34, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Ha no, I was simply making "Mac vs Windows" humor. I'm a PC. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 03:41, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah forgot about that part.--''SalmanH'' (Talk) 12:00, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Ichimaru Gin Just to let you know, his hair colour is silver and his eyes are blue. His hair has a purple tint in the anime but per his name (Gin means silver in Japanese) his hair is most definetly silver and his eyes were shown to be blue on the manga cover of volume 20. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:29, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Ah so it's a manga difference. So should we add a comment that notes the differences between the manga and anime? Because his eyes are, without question, red in the anime (good screenshot in episode 48). [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 00:34, January 15, 2010 (UTC) The fact that his eyes are not consistently coloured (it's yellow in the games) has been noted multiple times in his article, including his appearance section. My personal opinion is that the colour of his eyes that should be included in his little info box is "blue" from the manga because manga info trumps anime info. I have done just that and added a reference (both for his hair and eyes) to the coloured picture of him on the cover of volume 20. I also inserted a picture of his face extracted from the volume cover in the appearance section. This should help readers visually see the difference between the manga and the anime. I personally think that is enough and we don't need to cluther up the info box mentioning the variations of his eye colour. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:55, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Acknowledged. It would be nice if people actually collaborated when they make these things. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 01:43, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Editing Actually when I made that edit the reference should have still been there just at the end of the new information I put. If I did accidently remove it though I'm sorry and I'll try to be more careful next time. Re:Images I don't know why this is important to you, but basically, the original format of wikis in general was Image. Why it changed is beyond me, but it's the format we've always used here. The underscore thing is more of a personal preference. I'm probably the only one who would actually bother to change it, but only if I edit the article for other reasons; I'm not going to go change it out of the blue if there is nothing else on the article that needs attention. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :While I'm at it, I might as well as tell you about the different translation templates, as some newer users have (probably accidentally) been inserting a list-styled translation template, which is something we don't use here. This would be the template: :It's not showing up the way I was intending it to, but there are "Enter" spaces between each number. This template is newer, but it is also a lot more confusing when it is used. The older template (which is the one we do use), looks more like this: . This one is less confusing and has been inserted in most of the articles anyway before that newer, list-like template started appearing. It doesn't seem like you've used a translation template yet, but if you do, and if it for some reason looks like the list template (again, some of the newer users claim it to be unintentional), then let one of the administrators know and we can change it to the correct template. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:21, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hey, just to let you know. The template change is Salibur's thing and so when someone other then Salibur makes the template change, it usually get's reverted. Basically the decision was made to leave it to Salibur to do the change. At least for the major characters. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:38, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article, Picture, etc. No anyone can nominate an article, add a picture or a quote. Only thing is that the article has to be of a character that has been recently featured, with pictures and quotes needing to come from chapters published this month. So in this case 387, 388 and 389. 390 would also qualify as it will be out before the voting deadline ends and with enough time to allow people to switch their votes if they want to. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:29, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, just wanted to add that the picture, quotes can come from the anime too. Likewise, if the character has been featured in the anime, their article qualifies as well. Sorry, didn't mean to imply that only the manga counts. ^.^ [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:31, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Village - Just or Muramasa ? Hi , I loved your article on Muramasa . But just one slight thing about it , bugged me . It is about the name . In the Zanpakuto Unknown tales filler, his name is Muramasa, am I not correct ? If it is so , please correct the name , cause I haven`t heard Muramasa being called anything but Muramasa in the filler . And who cares about the translation of his name . That thing is just junk trivia , so please delete it , and leave behind his name - only in Romaji ( meaning - Muramasa) , followed by the Kanji of his name . Amagai88 08:51, January 27, 2010 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 08:51, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Hi. In regards to your vote on the Featured Article of the Month, please note that reasons must be primarily about the article and its merits (what makes it worth featuring/more worthy than the others). I have not moved it to the deleted section, as I think you were trying to say something to that effect, but as it is currently worded, it will likely not be counted (it is borderline, imo). Please update your vote in respect of that to avoid any issues. Thanks. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:49, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ep. 66 We've both made edits to this page, and you've used just first names to begin with in the summary (whereas I used the full names), yet the full names later on; I'd just like to know which you feel is better so all the pages follow the same style all the way through. Thanks. TomServo101 19:40, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Zanpakuto Your swords are pretty awesome do you know where to get them? WhiteArmor 13:28, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ASP Standards Hi. Sorry to bother you but could you please give me a link to the ASP page? (BTW I made that edit because the link was broken, I wouldn't have touched a working link). [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 07:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I shoud have realized that myself but I couldn't decipher what the S stood for. Silly me! Thanks for the link anyway :) [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 14:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello again, I have a small question regarding the ASP P&T sections. I noticed that Resurrección gets a department on its own, but I thought it should be a part of Zanpakutō released. I posted my suggestion a couple of weeks back on the ASP discussion page and you told me it would be up to minato, once he makes his comeback, which was supposed to be in mid-February. So, since he's not back yet and you are noted as primary contact, I'm asking you for a ruling before bringing all the Fake Karakura episodes up to par. What do you say? [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 21:30, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Menu Source Using the non-wiki code thing on it caused it all to show up in one unreadable paragraph no matter how I tried to separate it out, so you'll have to open this in an edit window to see the code. It's quite long too, mostly because there are so many sub-menus. Most of it is straightforward enough. One * will make it appear in the menu, two ** will make it a sub-menu, three *** a sub-menu of a sub-menu etc. Using the vertical pipe | at the end of one of the headings will change the display name. It's not always easy, as a while ago I tried to add the pages of the various Committee projects to the code, but they wouldn't show up for some reason I never figured out, even though I did exactly the same thing as other times I changed it. But generally it shouldn't be much trouble. Good luck with it. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:22, February 22, 2010 (UTC) *mainpage| *Chapters *Episodes *Movies **Bleach: Memories of Nobody **Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion **Bleach: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name *Video Games **Bleach: Blade Battlers (series) ***Bleach: Blade Battlers ***Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd **Bleach: The Blade of Fate **Bleach: Dark Souls **Bleach: The 3rd Phantom **Bleach: Flame Bringer **Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami **Bleach: Shattered Blade **Bleach: Versus Crusade **Bleach: Heat the Soul (series) ***Bleach: Heat the Soul ***Bleach: Heat the Soul 2 ***Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 ***Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 ***Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 ***Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 **Bleach: Soul Carnival **Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 **Bleach: Hanatareshi Yabou **Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society **Bleach: Erabareshi Tamashii *Characters **List_of_Shinigami|Shinigami Characters **List_of_Hollows|Hollow Characters **List_of_Arrancar|Arrancar Characters **List_of_Humans|Human Characters *Category:World of Bleach|Universe **Races ***Human ****Bount ****Quincy ***Plus ****Shinigami ****Hollows ***Artificial Souls **Category:Techniques|Zankensoki ***Zanjutsu ***Hakuda ***Hohō *** Kidō **Category:Techniques|Hollow/Vizard/Arrancar Techniques ***Cero ****Gran Rey Cero ****Cero Oscuras ***Bala ***Sonído ***Hierro *** Negación **Locations ***Human World ***Soul Society ***Hueco Mundo ***Hell ***Dangai Precipice World **Important Terms ***Vizard ***Arrancar ***Gotei 13 ***Hollowfication ***Hōgyoku ***Reiatsu ***Espada ***Zanpakutō *mainpage|Top Content **#popular#|most_popular **#visited#|most_visited **#voted#|highest_ratings **#newlychanged#|newly_changed *portal-url|Community **#topusers#|top_users **Bleach Wiki:Voting|Featured Monthly Votes ***Bleach Wiki:Featured Article|Featured Article of the Month ***Bleach Wiki:Featured Picture|Featured Picture of the Month ***Bleach Wiki:Featured Quote|Featured Quote of the Month ***Bleach Wiki:Voting|Voting Policy **portal-url|portal **#category-policy#|Official Policy ***Bleach Wiki:Policy|All Official Policies ***Bleach Wiki:Spoiler Policy|Spoilers ***Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style|Manual of Style ***Bleach Wiki:Image Policy|Image Policy ***Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy|Speculation Policy ***Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy|User Page Policy ***Bleach Wiki:User Rights|User Rights ***Bleach Wiki:Voting|Voting Policy **Bleach Wiki:Administrators|Administrators ***User:Arrancar109|Arrancar109 ***User:WhiteStrike|WhiteStrike ***User:Salubri|Salubri ***User:Twocents|Twocents ***User:Yyp|Yyp **Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee|Policy & Standards Committee **Help:User access levels|Request for User Rights ***Bleach Wiki:Requests for Rollback|Request for Rollback ***Bleach Wiki:Requests for Adminship|Request for Adminship *forum-url|forum **Forum:Watercooler|Discuss the Series **Forum:Watercooler|Discussions and Speculations **Forum:Manga talks|Discuss the Chapters **Forum:Improvements and Issues|Suggest Wiki Improvements **Forum:Help desk|Ask For Help **Forum:Administrative Requests|Request Admin Assistance *blogs-recent-url|blogs-recent-url-text Hey I'm back Hey Serial, its me Minato. I'm finally back and I'm srry it took so long. I hear u, TomServo101, and Weedefinition have been holding my project together and I thank u for that. I will try and catchup ASAP. Any info u have to update me on whats happened would be nice. Thanks. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:25, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Registered Contributors only? I don't know when it was done (before my time), but the site is set up so that only those who register can edit anything. This can only be done by requesting it from the wikia staff, and it is implied that they only do it in cases of serious and persistent vandalism (I dread to think how bad it must have been). --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:04, March 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ichigo vs. Hollow Ichigo fights I believe any interaction Ichigo has had with his inner hollow have been largely in his inner world. Those interactions wont be included as fights we do take into account the situations that lead up to fights but there wont be any inner world combat fights.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:01, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Assisted fights are included as most normal fights.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:20, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yo Nope. Never heard of it tbh. Okay, lemme explain; there was a TV comedy show in the late 80's through the 90's called Mystery Science Theatre 3000 (being American, you may have heard of it). Tom Servo is one of the characters in it. I'm a fan of the show, thanks to that infuraiting thing called Youtube. Presumably, this person is a fan of the show too. TomServo101 12:28, April 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Question Im not sure what you mean.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:56, April 11, 2010 (UTC) No. Those names from my guessing have always been a such as least on this wiki. Why?[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy The Image Policy has changed and has new guidelines please read and become familiar with them as they now determine how pics and gifs will be handled on the site from now on. It is also important that you help others follow them. thank you.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 11:41, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Inactivity Just wondering if there's a reason that your not on more regularly especially during the summer. If your not available or into the sight anymore that needs to be addressed as there is still alot of work to be done and being that your in a position of authority here and not really engaging on a regular basis only defeats the purpose of having the position. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) how do you become a luetainant on bleach wiki? so yeah? how do you become a leutenant? pleassee tell me! Morgan silve 14:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve How do I join the commitee?Morgan silve (talk) 20:32, July 23, 2010 (UTC)morgan silve Spartacus rebirthed Hey! So, as I'm sure you've noticed with this Wikia and all (it's pretty!), everything's changed. All the Spartacus colour schemes have vanished and I have no idea how to set them right again! Spartacus Wiki needs you, Serialsniper14. Will you be making an appearance again soon? Venus Aurea (talk) 20:45, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Venus_Aurea